lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Game
Plot While investigation a brutal beating and murder, Stabler learns that the crime-scene photos match a new video game. The defense attorney later blames the killing on the game. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Joel de la Fuente as T.A.R.U. Technician Ruben Morales * Tom O'Rourke as Judge Mark Seligman * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Barry Bostwick as Defense Attorney Oliver Gates * Adam Kulbersh as T.A.R.U. Technician Ben Suarato * J. Paul Nicholas as Defense Attorney Linden Delroy * Jeffrey Scaperrotta as Dickie Stabler * Lenore Pemberton as Lieutenant Katie Moore Guest cast * Seth Gabel as Garrett Perle * Trisha LaFache as Louise Karnaki * Matthew Faber as Stuart Davis * Geoffrey Arend as Game Designer * Robert Montano as U.S. Attorney Raul Menedez * Jojo Gonzalez as Eddie Shaw * Joseph Kamal as Officer Tony Nasreddin * John Braden as Mr. Lane * Asa Somers as Craig Vattic * Johnnie Mae as Latifah * Kapil Bawa as Hanif Prasad * Raushanah Simmons as Belinda * Unknown as Lori Anglin * Kim Taggart as Inez * Mam Smith as Melody Quinn * Greg Sims as Uniform Officer * D. Michael Berkowitz as Jury Foreman * Ray Sullivan as Larry Tauber (uncredited) References *Columbine High School massacre *Detroit, Michigan *David Grossman *INS *IRS *Joint Terrorism Task Force *London *''NtenCity'' video game *United States Marine Corps Quotes :Garrett: his and Louise's conviction Bang-bang. You're dead. :Judge Seligman: Get him outta here! ---- :Novak: closing summation Did Garrett and Louise get the idea from a game? Yes. We get ideas all the time. From books, from TV, from friends, from life, from everywhere. We don't act on them. We know that the idea doesn't justify the deed. Don't let Mr. Gates blind you to the facts. Real people ran over a real person, and then they beat her to death. Melody Quinn felt real pain. She bled real blood. And she died a horrible and lonely death. It was not a game. Now, did Melody's killers know what they were doing? Well, their taunting of Larry Tauber, the one member of their trio with the humanity to feel regret, proves that they did! Garrett Perle said it himself. It was a joke! Well, you know what? Murder is no joke! So don't let them use a game as an excuse for their cruel and callous actions. Background information and notes *The video game NtenCity and its legal woes are very similar to the furor over Grand Theft Auto III. Garrett Perle mentions using a cat as a silencer. This is a reference to Postal 2, released in 2003. Also in 2003, makers of GTA III were sued after two teens claimed that they were inspired by the game to murder. In addition, Ice-T, who plays Fin, also appeared in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas as the voice of Madd Dogg. *The act of modifying the video game NtenCity is based on Columbine killer Eric Harris adding levels to the video game Doom, called the "Harris levels". *The controller that is used during the PET scan is actually a Nintendo GameCube controller except the colors are slightly different. *'Goof': Cragen turns off the TV/game after Dickie Stabler shows them the game but after Cragen talks, the camera is back on the screen which shows the lady still on the screen bleeding. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes